Inochi ni kaete mo mamorinuite misemasu
by XiroPaine
Summary: On the way home from a day of shopping, Tomoe and Kaoru find themselves having to intervene in a certain situation. It's not like they can just leave a damsel in distress. KaoTomo BrOTP shenanigans.


**A/N:** This is more or less my "I'm stalling on writing Two Princes proper" fic. I have no creativity and just stole a line from Romeo as the title.

I wanted to rewrite Kaoru mostly, cause I've grown to really dislike how I portrayed her in Two Princes…

This mostly comes from an offshoot of Tomoe's card episode from the White Day event, where they shop together to get White Day gifts for the the plethora of girls that gave them Valentine's Day presents.

Gives off some prequelly vibes, but it's nothing official or anything to A Tale of Two Princes. Take it as you will.

* * *

By the time Kaoru and Tomoe finished shopping, it had already turned dark. Neither realized how long they had been at the mall looking for White Day presents until they stepped outside. Shopping malls were designed to make you lose track of time.

"Thank you again, Seta-sempai, for helping me out today." Tomoe said as she adjusted the way she held the multiple shopping bags in her hands. Each individual gift wasn't heavy per say on its own, but it added up considering how many girls actually gave Tomoe chocolate on Valentine's Day.

"It is my honor, to help a fellow prince in need." If Kaoru had a free hand, she would have clutched her chest dramatically, but she also carried multiple bags full of gifts.

"Oh? No 'little kitten' coming from you this time? That's a bit surprising actually." Tomoe joked with a bit of a chuckle.

"Hardly, a lioness that grows up to lead her pride does not remain a little kitten for long."

Tomoe's chuckles grew a little more nervous, "ugh- thanks, I guess?"

However, subtracting the overly flamboyant elegance, Kaoru spoke genuinely. If anything, she regarded Tomoe as a near equal, having a deep respect for the drummer. Even Tomoe, who at times found it awkward being complimented— by Kaoru especially— held a certain sort of admiration for her senior as well. Not in the same way Himari would gape any time they were anywhere in the same vicinity, but rather in a sense of comradery that were as if they were cut from the same cloth.

The duo made their way toward the train station. It was more or less a quiet night, but a certain scene caught their attention. They walked by a small group of friends— two boys seemingly a little too close for comfort in a girl's personal space. They would have minded their own business, but both Kaoru and Tomoe instinctively stopped walking when they overheard the conversation the three were having as they passed by.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun," One of the boys with dark hair coaxed, putting an arm around the girl and causing her to visibly tense.

"It'd really suck if you didn't come," the other pouted, trying to guilt her. "Kotomi will be there too."

"It's not like you have anything else to do this weekend."

"I said I'm not going," the girl defended, pushing the boy off of her and to a more reasonable distance. The boy didn't seem to be phased, as if the whole situation was simply banter among friends.

Kaoru and Tomoe shared a knowing glance, neither being able to stand the behavior to go unaddressed. Tomoe was the first to make a move, setting down her bags on the side of the sidewalk before approaching the group with eyes of flaming determination. Kaoru followed shortly, though her demeanor wasn't quite as intimidating as the redhead's.

"Hey, I think you best listen to her," Tomoe demanded.

The two boys looked at the drummer confusingly before one of them, who had white highlights in his spiky hair, laughed it off. "We're just messing around. Right, Yuu?"

The girl, who was apparently named Yuu, didn't answer but looked at Tomoe and Kaoru with a slightly worried look.

"You're making her uncomfortable," Kaoru stated a matter of factually, "That is in no way how you treat a lady."

"Look here," the other boy with dark hair spoke up, his voice becoming a little more aggressive. "There's no reason for you to be nosing around our personal business."

"Oh, we have all the reason to," Tomoe snapped, squaring up to the boy. She was hardly a centimeter or two shorter than him. While she didn't want to have to start a fight, it was becoming increasingly clear that at least one of the two boys wouldn't want to settle this civilly.

With both of the boys' attention was on Tomoe, Kaoru managed to sneakily pull Yuu away from the situation.

"Are you unharmed, little kitten?" Kaoru asked with concern, but still could not help but drop her signature pet name.

Yuu nodded meekly, "Thank you, but I don't want this to escalate…"

Kaoru shook her head, placing a firm hand on the shorter girl's shoulder to keep her from running into the impending fight. "I think it's too late for that."

It was the boy who made the first attack— a grab at Tomoe's collar in an attempt to put her in her place. Tomoe, however, was able to grab his wrist before he had the chance. She tightened her grip to the point where her nails were starting to press into the boy's skin, the pressure causing him to wince in pain. She then shoved the offending arm to the side and took a deep breath, trying to keep her composure that was quickly draining.

"What the hell?!" The boy cursed as he held onto his sore arm.

Suddenly, Tomoe felt a heavy weight slam into her back before being locked in a chokehold as the other boy came to help his friend. Her hands came up to try to pry off the arm around her throat, but was struggling to do so.

"Shouldn't we help?!" Yuu shook off Kaoru's hand off her shoulder, but Kaoru grabbed her hand before the other girl could run off.

"Fear not, young lass. I will take care of this. You stay out of this."

Despite the bravado, Kaoru's breath wavered as she came to Tomoe's aid. She had never punched anyone before, and she wasn't entirely sure she had it in her to do so. Tomoe, however, had no problem with becoming rowdy, especially with how mad she got after getting punched in the face. That would certainly bruise tomorrow, but the adrenaline surged and Tomoe managed to kick away one of the boys to a far enough distance for her to elbow the one grappling her in the gut.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru asked in worry, feeling slightly useless for not being able to help but also relieved for not having to physically fight anyone.

"Mhm," Tomoe reassured as she rubbed the bridge of her nose to relieve some of the dizziness still present, "What a time for you to decide to intervene though."

"Meddlesome brat," the boy with darker hair spat at them. He hesitated to make another attack now that it looked like an even playing field. He glanced at Yuu for a moment before releasing an annoyed grunt and backing off a bit. He, however, did not lower his guard completely. "Do what you want then, Yuu. But just remember who your friends were before you go running off with two strangers."

"That's not-" Yuu began to defend herself again.

"Didn't I tell you before, you piece of insolent scum?" Kaoru cut in with a demanding tone that required all of her being to muster up, "That is not the way to treat a lady."

"The hell do you know about treating women?" The second boy cut in, having recovered from the blow to his stomach. Unlike his friend, the boy with highlights wasn't going to let this go so easily, almost as if his ego had been bruised when he got roughed up— by a girl no less. Sizing up to Kaoru, who he deemed as the lesser danger, he quickly realized his mistake as a spark flew within the slightly taller woman's eyes. In a flash, Kaoru decked the guy in the face in self-defense, causing him to hunch over to hold his now broken nose. After realizing what she had done, Kaoru immediately felt guilty but Tomoe stopped her from apologizing with a hand to her shoulder.

"He totally deserved it," Tomoe said with a laugh. She then glanced at the other boy to see if he would try to retaliate again. He put his arms up in surrender and Tomoe turned her shoulder to him, walking back to Yuu before giving a goofy smile and thumbs up.

"Hopefully they won't cause you anymore trouble."

Despite her opposition to the violence, Yuu nodded meekly and gave her thanks. Kaoru offered if she wanted to walk with them to the train station. The three walked in an awkward silence, trying to make sense of the whole situation that had occurred. Yuu was the one to break it when she noticed both Kaoru and Tomoe were carrying a plethora of shopping bags each.

"Oh, these? Well, they're for all my little kittens. My gifts of gratitude for their ample kindness."

"They're for White Day," Tomoe simplified.

"You two must be quite popular, then."

Yuu was surprised to see the difference in their reactions. Tomoe laughed awkwardly while looking to the side uncomfortably. Kaoru, however, beamed with a handsome smile.

"It's because of them that I can be my best." Kaoru said, "Though this one here seems to challenge me the most."

"I do what now?" Tomoe sputtered.

Soon enough, the three broke out into soft laughs and giggles. They exchanged their farewells at the boarding platform before boarding their respective trains. It had been quite an eventful evening and each left with quite the story to tell the next day.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted to write a fighty Tomoe, cause I love her Girls' Anthology card (probably my favorite untrained Tomoe, cause I stan TomoHima). Kaoru in all honestly wouldn't hurt a fly, unless you insult her koneko-chans. Please don't take this seriously, it got cackier as I wrote it.


End file.
